Young Hearts
by onakracivaya23
Summary: The final battle had finished and the final shard must be removed from Kohaku’s back, killing him. She knew that Sesshoumarusama wouldn’t care if that boy lived or died. But she knew them both. Could she convince Sess to save him? KohakuRin Please not
1. Shattered Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha – or anyone else for that matter - sadly for all involved, I'm sure. Well, except probably for Takahashi Rumiko who does own them. *sigh*  
  
With a flash of light, it was all over. Naraku slowly dissolved into thousands of tiny balls of light and his energy scattered until it was gone from sight. The look of disbelief with a touch of arrogance that was on his face as he faded away was forever burned into all of their memories. It had taken all of them, together, to beat him at long last. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Kikyou, Kouga, Ayame, Sesshoumaru, and, at the last moment, Kagura showed her first and last open act of rebellion against Naraku and added her spiritual powers to that of the other ten fighters.  
  
The battle had lasted for days. Naraku had gathered all but the final shard of the Shikon no Tama. The only remaining shard lay deep in Kohaku, and it was this shard that allowed him to live still.  
  
It had started with near-even numbers. Naraku, Kohaku, Kanna, Kagura, Hakudoushi, and the baby battling against Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kikyou, Kouga, and Ayame. However, as the first few tress fell in the forest, the Lord of the Western Lands was soon drawn to this forest clearing. He didn't bother asking who was at fault for this destruction on his lands. The smells of Naraku and his younger brother pervaded the land so much so that the scent was inescapable for a nose as keen as his.  
  
Soon after that, Naraku decided that Kohaku's time had come. Kohaku, who had been contemplating on which side of this battle he would remain, was standing beside Kagura when a sharp stinging in his back drew his attention. Since he had been back to back against Naraku, he had not noticed Naraku's movements shift so that his attack would strike Kohaku's back, thus allowing him to remove the Shikon no kakera that lay there.  
  
However, when Kohaku understood what Naraku was trying to do, he realized that he had only two options – forfeit his life or fight against Naraku. He had to think quickly; knowing that he was destined to die regardless of whether Naraku was defeated or not, he thought back on all of his wrong doings while under Naraku. He thought of the innocent lives he had claimed and how he had done so with no remorse. Then, he recalled his own father and the night on which he, himself, had murdered him. With those thoughts in mind, Kohaku knelt in the dirt and bowed his head, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
But, before it came, he heard Sango's voice shout over Naraku's, "STOP! NO!", and Kohaku was suddenly pushed to the side. Before he could react, he was picked up, thrown over Kirara's back and flown out of Naraku's Grasp to the edge of the clearing just barely hidden by trees. Sango refused to let him die yet.  
  
He had no choice but to stand and attempt to help the fighters however he could. Being unable to get too close to Naraku posed some difficulties, but he aimed his weapon where he could. Despite, he still felt inept.  
  
He could help, however, by alerting the others of Naraku's movements. Over the last few months, while he had had his memories back, he had spent his time watching Naraku closely. He watched his movements, his fighting style, tried to understand his twisted plots and understand the way he thinks. He did everything in his power to learn any tiny bit of information Naraku knowingly or unknowingly tossed his way. Using everything he'd learned, he could easily tell what Naraku would do in response to the actions of Inuyasha and the others.  
  
Although it would be the easiest way to spread the information, Kohaku knew better than to shout out Naraku's intended attacks. Yet, all of the fighters need to know as quickly as possible if his input was going to be useful at all. However, if Naraku heard him, he would surely change his intentions, and, with all his knowledge, it would mean nothing if Kohaku couldn't keep the others informed fast enough. Instead the fighters formed a type of information chain.  
  
As soon as Kohaku had discerned Naraku's intended attack he would tell Sango, who stayed near him intentionally for the information but also unintentionally out of love for her brother. He hadn't been whole and himself since before they met Naraku; while he was, she wanted to be close to him at all times. Once Kohaku had alerted Sango, she would go to Miroku, who stayed near to Sango similarly because of the chain and because of concern and care for his fiancée. They had never said their I love you's but he was so protective of her that it was unnecessary. Once Miroku had the information, he would relay to Inuyasha who did what he could to stay in easy reach. Meanwhile, Sango told Kagome, who remained close on her other side. Despite her limited knowledge of how to use her spiritual powers, Kagome still did whatever she could by shooting arrows at Kanna and Kagura when necessary. Although, at the end of the day, Kagura hated Naraku with every atom of her being; she wasn't up to open revolt – not unless she was sure that Naraku would die. From there each other fighter told another until all ten knew what Naraku's next move would be and each had designed their own counterattack. All it took to set this complex chain in motion was Naraku's slightest movement, and the entire system took under 30 seconds to go to completion. It was an amazing feat.  
  
With all of them working together, Naraku didn't know which way to attack next. While Inuyasha attacked with Tessaiga on one side, Sesshoumaru attacked with his own sword from another direction. However, it still seemed like this could be a never-ending battle.  
  
Yet, right at the point when they all began to wonder if the battle would never finish, Kagura made a crucial change. She switched sides of the battle. It had finally occurred to her that the fighters were going to continue to battle until one of two things took place. Either Naraku was going to die, or all of them would. She wasn't prepared to let all of the battlers die. They were her only chance for freedom from Naraku. With the realization that if she aided them, they could defeat Naraku, and her act of treachery would cause her no penalty, she turned to Inuyasha and said in that sickening smooth voice, "Use your ultimate attack, Inuyasha, and everyone else add your own attacks to it. I will add my winds to yours."  
  
"What are you saying, Bitch?" came Inuyasha's response.  
  
"Take Tessaiga's ultimate attack and use it against Naraku, but also, have everyone add their own strongest attack to yours. I will give you whatever I have left of my own spiritual powers. If that won't finish off Naraku then nothing we can do will defeat him." Kagura elaborated on her earlier command, as she dodged a kick from Kouga, who was using most of his energy battling the wind youkai.  
  
"Keh! Like we would listen to you as you battle along side him!" Inuyasha lifted Tessaiga, "Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
Kagura tried not to flinch, but kaze no kizu wasn't aimed for her. It hit one of Naraku's tentacles, about 20 feet in front of her, that was headed for Kagome. "Kagome! Run!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome quickly retreated out of reach, just barely escaping as two new tentacles grew to replace the one that Inuyasha had destroyed. "Kuso!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I may have been fighting alongside Naraku, but look at what attacks I've launched during this battle!" Kagura defended quickly; she needed Inuyasha to listen to her, and quickly, before Naraku took her out completely.  
  
"It's true, Inuyasha," Kohaku was actually defending Kagura?! "Kagura has launched attacks only at Kouga. And all her attacks have been in defense, not offense. She has long hated Naraku – listen to her!"  
  
Sesshoumaru too the initiative before his brother could respond. "Alright, witch, you came to this Sesshoumaru knowing I would have the power to destroy Naraku. What do you suggest?"  
  
"Inuyasha, use Tessaiga. I will add my winds to the powers of yours. Kagome and Kikyou – fire you arrows. Miroku, add charms using your Houshi powers. And Sesshoumaru-sama, use your ultimate attack as well." Kagura explained her plan rapidly, yet understandably. "Don't aim for him! Aim for his heart!"  
  
"What about me? What should I do?" Kouga shouted before anyone could act. "Attempt to be useful, wolf. You can't do much," came Kagura's response, and Kagome couldn't help but notice a slight smirk cross Inuyasha's face.  
  
Inuyasha raised Tessaiga to attack with Bakuryouha and through the twisting winds of his ultimate attack shot two purifying arrows, one of Kagome, one of Kikyou. Kagura did as promised and added her powers to Inuyasha's, and, with all the poison he could gather, Sesshoumaru turned the whirlwinds green with his deadly venom.  
  
The arrows hit their mark - for they were not aimed for Naraku but for the baby in his arms. As the empowered slivers began their purifying work, the only sound that could be heard over the winding winds was the faint cracking of glass somewhere not too distant. The winds broke as the arrows destroyed the baby leaving Naraku defenseless against Sesshoumaru's poison. The smell of dissolving flesh filled the air and Naraku's tentacles were absorbed by the acidic toxin. All looked on as the poison continued to travel up the monstrous body. However, as the poison reached the tentacles' base its effects began to slow, leaving Naraku's ragged torso hovering ominously in the air above the group.  
  
Naraku looked slowly over the remains of his usual pristine form, only to find himself lacking. How could they beat me? This is not possible. These thoughts ran through his head leaving him unable to comprehend the situation. However, the look of mixed confusion, horror, arrogance, and finally acceptance that graced his face was easily read by all who onlookers. It was that image that remained with them all. Naraku, determined not to be defeated that easily took advantage of the silence among the fighters to begin his next slew of mocking commentary, yet when he opened his mouth a faint sizzling sound was heard. It was followed shortly after by a burst of light from the center of Naraku's chest. With a scream of defeat and frustration, the light spread forth from his chest and slowly dissolved the remainder of his tattered body, leaving nothing but the Shikon no Tama lying in a dark circle in the dirt.  
  
For several moments, it felt as though time stood still. No one moved; it seems as though no one even breathed. Did they really do it? Had they really – finally – defeated Naraku once and for all? They each looked from one to another waiting for a sign that might show Naraku returning. None appeared.  
  
It was a faint breeze through Miroku's hair that reminded him that if Naraku was really gone, he would no longer have Kazaana. He hadn't un- wrapped his hand for the fight. With the multitude of Saimyoushou that flew in the air above the battlefield, it would have been reckless for him to use Kazaana.  
  
But now, slowly and deliberately, he turned his palm away from himself and the others, pointing it straight up at the dusty sky above them. Then he carefully removed the beads binding his hand and arm. He waited for the inevitable – the whirring and hissing of Kazaana. All he heard was silence.  
  
As all the fighters turned to watch his actions, he lowered his arm and looked at his hand. There was nothing there; he was at last whole and complete. And, for the first time ever, Miroku was stunned to speechlessness. He was too happy to utter a single word.  
  
This was too good to be true, however. Miroku remembered when Naraku had feigned defeat in the past and he refused to say the battle was over just like that.  
  
It was at this point that Kouga noticed what none of the other fighters had. Kagura and Kanna were nowhere to be seen. Where had they gone during the battle? Looking around the circle of fighters one to the next, and finding none of them to be Kagura, just added to his frustration at the situation. He walked around the dirt covered forest area that the fighting had thoroughly destroyed; he searched through the trees to find nothing. He walked over the darkened area where Naraku had been standing yet no aid was found there either. He didn't understand it. They were there with Naraku one minute and the next all of them were gone. If Kagura and Kanna were not there, had they really defeated Naraku, or was it just another trap? Finally muttering a few choice words, the wolf prince brought her absence to the attention of the others, "Where the hell is that bitch, Kagura? I don't care if she did help defeat Naraku; I'm not done with her yet. She killed my clan."  
  
At that point, everyone felt the slight wave of confusion as no one could find Kagura. Ayame joined Kouga in searching in the forest area near the ruined clearing. However, even if Kagura was hiding among the tall trees, within feet of the former battle arena the forest became too dense and dark to see clearly. Inuyasha jumped up into a nearby treetop to search the circular battleground from above, yet found no new advances. Noticing both the absence of Kanna, in addition to Kagura, Inuyasha added his own sentiments.  
  
"Kuso! Kagura's gone. Kanna isn't here either!"  
  
Kagome slowly wandered the destroyed area of forest that had become an empty dirt-floor cleaning from the battling over the last few days. Searching for something but unsure for what exactly she searched.  
  
That's when she saw it. The glare of light on glass caught her eye and she wandered toward it. As she got closer to the origin of the light, she realized that she was looking at pieces of broken glass. Slowly picking up and rearranging the pieces, she discovered they formed a circular mirror. It was that moment realization struck her. These pieces were shards of Kanna's mirror, but where was Kanna?  
  
"Hey guys, come look at this. I think I've found Kanna's mirror."  
  
As they all surrounded the pieces of broken glass, now arranged in a circle, on the ground in front of Kagome, it was Kikyou to speak first.  
  
"Kagura and Kanna were both created from segments of Naraku that he separated from himself. However, Naraku still held both of their hearts. When Kagome and my arrows destroyed Naraku's heart, there is a good chance we destroyed theirs as well."  
  
"That's highly possible," Miroku's response was the only spoken one. The remaining soldiers merely nodded their agreement.  
  
Surprising to the rest of the group, Sesshoumaru was the next to speak. "Well, if they are all destroyed, then no reason remains for this Sesshoumaru to stay."  
  
Before anyone else could respond, Sango quickly attempted to stop him. "Wait! Sesshoumaru-sama, we still need your skills." She had already carefully phrased in her mind exactly what she was going to say to the demon lord.  
  
"What do you need of me, woman? I see nothing here that requires my attention." He responded, cold and emotionless, as always.  
  
"You see, Sesshoumaru-sama, one shard of the Shikon no Tama is still missing –" Sango began, but was abruptly cut off.  
  
"I care naught for the Shikon no Tama, so I still don't see why that is any concern of mine." Sesshoumaru easily interrupted Sango's carefully rehearsed speech, flustering her further.  
  
"Well, that's not the problem, your lordship, you see, the shard is in my brother, Kohaku. It allows him to live despite fatal injuries given to him by Naraku..." Sango continued, determined to save her only surviving family.  
  
"And you wish this Sesshoumaru to use Tenseiga to restore his life." It was not a question; it was a statement. Yet, Sango nodded in affirmation despite. "Whether your brother lives or dies is no concern of mine." Sesshoumaru continued with out so much as a pause of hesitation.  
  
"But, I thought that since you –" Sango started her protest, but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"You suspect this Sesshoumaru of becoming soft because I restored life to the girl, Rin." He looked at Kohaku with a look that could have frozen water.  
  
"No! You see, I was just hoping...you the only one...and..." Sango allowed her sentences to trail off.  
  
"Don't be so foolish, human. I have better things to do with my time than to save every human that needs it. Do not assumer that I will save that human child simply because I did another." And with those words, Sesshoumaru casually turned, looked at Jaken – who got the hint – and left.  
  
"Sesshoumaru – You bastard!!" The voice was not Sango's, but Inuyasha's.  
  
"I will take care of you later, Inuyasha." The youkai replied without so much as slowing his step. Then he was gone from sight.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at a real story, so it's going to be a bit of a labor of love on my part. That doesn't mean I don't want feedback though! Please R/R! You see that little button in the corner? Yeah, that one! You know the one! Click it! 


	2. A decision must be made

Disclaimer: As always, I don't...own...In..u..*bursts into tears*  
  
*deep breath*  
  
Alright...I think I'm ok now. But yeah, he's not mine. *sniff sniff*  
  
From Chapter 1:  
  
"You suspect this Sesshoumaru of becoming soft because I restored life to the girl, Rin." He looked at Kohaku with a look that could have frozen water.  
  
"No! You see, I was just hoping...you the only one...and..." Sango allowed her sentences to trail off.  
  
"Don't be so foolish, human. I have better things to do with my time than to save every human that needs it. Do not assumer that I will save that human child simply because I did another." And with those words, Sesshoumaru casually turned, looked at Jaken – who got the hint – and left.  
  
"Sesshoumaru – You bastard!!" The voice was not Sango's, but Inuyasha's.  
  
"I will take care of you later, Inuyasha." The youkai replied without so much as slowing his step. Then he was gone from sight.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
For several moments after Sesshoumaru left, there was only silence. Inuyasha was too angry to speak and the others felt such sorrow for Sango and Kohaku that they had no words to say.  
  
Sango was too stunned to speak. She wasn't sure which of her emotions was strongest at that moment; they were all overwhelming. The shock of Sesshoumaru's refusal and anger at his treatment of her. The hopelessness she felt watching the last chance to save her only remaining family turn his back on them both and walk away without so much as a glance back. And the utter despair of knowing that there was no chance for her brother and that soon he would die at the hands of someone beside whom she had just battled.  
  
Kohaku had known his death was coming at the end of this battle, regardless of the victor. He had not expected his sister to fight so diligently in her attempts to save him, though. Nonetheless, in the end, her efforts were useless. At Sesshoumaru's defined rejection, he simply crouched near the ground and, using the tip of his already soiled weapon, began to draw little circles in the dust that settled on the ground. He dared not raise his eyes to look at the others. He new full well that his fate rest firmly in their hands now. So instead, he feigned complete focus on his doodling, eyes never wavering from the rusty brown dirt under his feet.  
  
The silence was at last broken as Sango collapsed onto her knees, her tears leaving little rivulets of clean skin on her dirt covered face. What was she going to do? She didn't know if she could take the loss of someone else. She had already lost so much. She sat on the dusty forest floor and sobbed into her hands while the others looked on, stunned yet still speechless for words of comfort for the girl. It was Kagome who broke the silence and made an attempt to aid her.  
  
"Sango..." she said softly as she crossed over and knelt in the dirt beside the grieving woman. She reached her arm over and lightly placed it across Sango's shoulders, wishing that there was a way to absorb some of Sango's pain through the touch of her fingertips, but she knew that there wasn't. Instead she had to settle for being a mere witness to it.  
  
Without a word, Sango collapsed into Kagome's arms, sobbing until she thought her eyes could shed no more tears. Meanwhile the others stood back. Inuyasha was still too consumed with anger to react to anything else; Miroku was unsure of how he could assist his wife-to-be. Kouga and Ayame restlessly shifted back and forth while exchanging awkward glances.  
  
Ayame at last broke the sorrowful air. Realizing that she could do nothing more here, she remembered her own clan and she felt herself filled with desire and urgency to return to them. The need to inform her fellow clan members of the battle outcome overwhelmed her.  
  
"I am sorry for your losses, Inuyasha, Kagome-san, and especially you, Sango-san. However, my duties call me. I must return to my clan and notify them of Naraku's downfall." Ayame kept her voice strong and even, despite her desire to speed through every work and run away from this awful scene. She knew that she would need to remain calm in the village as well, but it was hard to pace herself in this despair-laden scene.  
  
Kagome looked up at Ayame and nodded her understanding. As expected, the wolf girl would want to get out of this scene as soon as possible. Naraku's defeat should have been a happy event for them all, but this turn of events was anything but joyous. Sango was too overwhelmed to give any response other than to halt her sobs momentarily; however, she did her best to acknowledge Ayame's words of condolence.  
  
"Kouga, I trust that you will inform your own clan of the outcome today. I will meet with you in a few days time to discuss what should be done next. Sayonara."  
  
"Sayonara, Ayame." Kouga responded, and then Ayame turned to the direction of her clansmen and sped off into the forest, leaving a cloud of dust lying in her wake.  
  
As the dust settled, the foreboding silence once again covered over the diminishing group. But, before it become too overwhelming for the group, Kouga spoke.  
  
"Kagome..." He said only the one work, but the ellipsis to the rest of what he was going to say was almost tangible. Kagome merely looked up wordlessly into his darkened eyes.  
  
Kouga knelt down beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders. It took all of Inuyasha's will power not to attack the wolf prince then and there. He almost did, but a questioning glance at him from Kikyou stopped him. What was he thinking! He couldn't attack Kouga with Kikyou there!  
  
"Kagome, you know that it hurts me to leave you like this, but my clan awaits news of the battle. It is my duty as their leader to go to them in this time and share the news of our victory." Kouga could feel the bittersweet sentiments coming from Kagome. He knew that in the clan there would be much rejoicing and celebration over the defeat of Naraku and the death of Kagura. Yet, he knew that, despite the joy felt there, the sorrow would continue here. It hurt him to see Kagome in such pain, but he knew that there was nothing he could do.  
  
"Arigatou, Kouga-kun." Kagome's blue eyes met Kouga's brown ones as she responded to his explanation. "I understand that you have duties to attend to. Go! Don't worry." Only in this deep pain did Kagome emit serenity like she did now. Those who stood around her couldn't help but be stunned. Even Kikyou was taken aback by this unexpected aura of peace that emanated from her re-incarnation. i Maybe we are more alike than I had though.../i  
  
"Kagome, once again you amaze me and remind me that I am right in choosing you to be my mate!" Even in her calm state, Kagome blushed and unconsciously moved away from Kouga, pulling her shoulders from his hands. "I will return to you as soon as I can!"  
  
Then, before Kagome could respond, Kouga was gone, like Ayame – leaving only a cloud of dust to mark his passing at all. By this point, Inuyasha was all but purple with jealousy – that last comment about Kagome being Kouga's mate really got him. But, he knew that he could not say not do anything while Kikyou was present. However, Kikyou did not seem to notice Inuyasha's predicament. Her eyes were focused directly on Kohaku, who continued to evade the group by playing in the dirt. He now seemed to be practicing his calligraphy using a stick he had found nearby. She could see the light from the Shikon no Kakera in his back and knew that something much be done soon. She walked to the boy.  
  
"You are Kohaku, yes?" She questioned him, although he didn't not respond to her, she knew that he heard her.  
  
"Sango, Kagome, there's been enough lamenting. The Shikon no Tama needs to be completed." Kikyou's comment held the force of a general, even if her voice seemed soft and undemanding.  
  
"Kikyou! How can you be so heartless?! Kohaku is Sango's only remaining relative, can't it wait just a bit longer?" Kagome's peaceful aura from just moments earlier was fast dissipating with Kikyou's insistence.  
  
"Heartless? Hardly. I just have more sense than you at the moment. The jewel must be competed before another youkai tries to take the shard from Kohaku or the worse, tried to take the almost complete Shikon. Even you must understand that." Kikyou's emotionless voice felt to Kagome like a slap in the face.  
  
And, to Kagome's surprise, the next person to speak was Inuyasha. It was not that he spoke that surprised her; however, it was that he supported Kikyou.  
  
"Kagome, Kikyou's right, you know. We've fought for too long to risk something else happening to the Shikon no Tama. Nothing can happen to it now. I think it's best if we just get it over with quickly." Inuyasha's voice remained steady despite Kagome's mounting anger.  
  
With her face color somewhere between that of a ripe tomato and that of an overcooked beet, Kagome unleashed her full fury upon him. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE BEING SUCH AN INSENSITIVE JERK!! GET IT OVER WITH?! YOU SAY THAT LIKE KILLING SANGO'S BROTHER IS LIKE ONE OF MY TESTS AT SCHOOL! OF COURSE YOU WOULD TAKE KIKYOU'S SIDE, THOUGH! YOU JERK!!"  
  
Despite his tough guy façade, Inuyasha still cowered before Kagome's anger...until he heard the last comment. Stepping closer to Kagome, until they were mere inches from each other's faces, he shouted, "KIKYOU'S SIDE?! WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT SIDES? I'M JUST BEING RATIONAL! AND IF YOU WOULD STOP BEING SO PIG-HEADED, YOU WOULD SEE THAT! ME, A JER—," But before he could finish his retaliation, Kikyou interrupted him.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said calmly, "Let's go for a short walk. It will allow them to consider our words and when we get back, perhaps they will be more reasonable."  
  
Inuyasha took a step back from Kagome and nodded. Then he turned and walked towards Kikyou. The two of them turned and walked slowly together through a space between the trees of the surrounding forest area.  
  
Kagome felt her internal warning signs go off at the thought of Kikyou and Inuyasha wandering off together in the dark wood. It was obvious to Kagome that Kikyou could care less about Kohaku's life and what that would mean to Sango to lose him after working so hard to get him back from Naraku. Now, he really had his memories back and could be her brother again.  
  
Kagome thought about her own brother, Souta. Sure, he could be an annoying little kid at times, but the thought of losing him made Kagome want to cry. She couldn't imagine how Sango must be feeling. Yet, Kikyou didn't care at all! All she cared about was the Shikon no Tama.  
  
iThat damn Shikon no Tama! What I wouldn't give to be able to destroy the god-forsaken thing! /i Kagome was shocked by her own thoughts, yet, how could she not be angered by the thought of the Shikon? Look at all the pain it had caused their small group! If it hadn't been for the Shikon no Tama, Naraku never would have come to be. That jewel drove Inuyasha and Kikyou apart, and it caused mistrust between them. It caused demon's to kill all of people of Sango's village. i It's brought nothing but pain to everyone! /i Kagome felt tears come to her eyes at the thought of all they had been through for the Jewel of the Four Souls. i It's been over a year already, what's a little longer? /i  
  
Kagome, lost in her reverie, completely forgot about being angry with Inuyasha. Actually, she completely forgot about everything, until she was pulled back to reality by the sound of Miroku's voice, followed by a loud "SMACK!"  
  
Kagome didn't even need to look at the two to see what had happened. She knew without a doubt. Miroku must have tired to "comfort" Sango, but just ended up groping her and probably grabbing her butt. Even in her disturbed state, Sango wasn't going to let Miroku get away with that, so she must have slapped him. Kagome smiled to herself, despite. She wondered if Sango would still slap Miroku once they were married, just out of habit.  
  
"Is something funny?" Miroku's voice drew Kagome to the group.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Uh...it's nothing really...I'll tell you about it later." Kagome stammered, instantly feeling guilty for thinking such things while Sango was still so upset.  
  
Kagome moved closer to Sango. She didn't know what she could do, but she /u to do something!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, Kikyou and Inuyasha walked together in the woods nearby. Inuyasha followed on Kikyou's right side, walking cautiously under and around any lower hanging branches. Kikyou seemed to float effortlessly through the heavily wooded section. Inuyasha marveled at her ease of movement.  
  
Kikyou could sense that Inuyasha was still angry. She wanted to walk for just a bit longer and allow him to calm a bit more before she began their discussion.  
  
They walked for what felt like hours, neither saying a word. Inuyasha waited for Kikyou to speak first and Kikyou wanted the hanyou to be reasonably calm before she began. Yet, when they finally reached another clearing deep in the forest, Kikyou looked at Inuyasha, whose face had returned to its usual color. Pale through he was, in actuality, the contrast of skin against the shimmering silver-white of his long hair always gave his skin a delicately tanned appearance.  
  
Kikyou waited a few more seconds and watched Inuyasha's breathing. It had slowed to a normal pace as they had walked. She could tell that, at least, Inuyasha might be calm enough to have an effective conversation.  
  
"Here is fine, Inuyasha." Kikyou began. Then she took a deep breath, and prepared to say the things she had brought him here to say. "This situation with the demon slayer's brother needs to be rectified as soon as possible." Kikyou did her best to be direct and to the point. Normally, she would attempt to be more eloquent, but at the moment, she was more concerned with getting the necessary steps taken to ensure the completion of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Kikyou, I agree with you. The Shikon needs to be completed. But I also know that Sango is not going to let us just go and kill her brother at almost the same moment as he has been returned to her. Isn't there any other way?" Inuyasha had fought so many battles to regain the shards of the jewel. And through that he and Sango had formed a close and strong bond because they had fought side by side through many of the battles. He had no desire to hurt Sango, and he knew that killing her only remaining family would kill something in Sango too. The thought of doing that was enough to make him consider being resealed to Goshinboku. Not to mention what Kagome would say, or do, if he came back and "sided" with Kikyou again. It was a lose-lose situation. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Inuyasha, I realized that this girl has become your friend, but by allowing her brother to remain with the final shard, we are endangering everyone and we allow that shard to remain tainted. Can you not feel the darkness coming from that child's soul? Even if he is no longer being controlled by Naraku, there is still much that consumes him. Demons will be drawn to him. Shikon aura and a dark soul will draw every demon for miles. You said one that you would never let anything happen to me. Are you prepared to act on that promise and prevent demon attacks by collecting that shard? We need to do it now, before you need to fight at all. I need you to convince Kagome and Sango to do this. You know they will never listen to me." Kikyou did her best to convince Inuyasha of the urgency of her plea. She could already feel the awakening of hundreds of youkai as Naraku died. She knew that they couldn't fight them all as they would come after Kohaku.  
  
There was a long silence; Kikyou knew that Inuyasha was considering her words, knowing them to be true. Thus, she remained quiet beside him, not pushing the issue until he had made his own decision. After several long minutes, he finally spoke.  
  
"Kikyou, you are right. Kagome and Sango are never going to let us just take the Jewel Shard with them in agreement, though. We are going to just have to do it. Let's go back and we'll allow Sango to saw her goodbyes. Then, we will completely the jewel, once and for all. It needs to be done now." Inuyasha turned to go back to the battle site as he spoke. He was still somewhat unsure of himself, so he wanted to go and get it done with while he still had the momentum he had then. But, once again, Kikyou stopped him.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait. We will take our time to go back. It will not be easy to get Kagome and Sango to allow this. They will probably attempt to stop us somehow. We need to be prepared. Come, walk slowly back with me. There is still much to consider." As she said those words, Kikyou easily sauntered over to Inuyasha and took his hand in hers. For a moment, the hanyou just stood, stunned. Then, he looked directly into her eyes and smiled. They turned and slowly began walking back towards the others. Knowing they would have a difficult evening a head of them.  
  
A/N: Well, there's Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews so far! And please, keep it up! R/R That little button's still down there, so feel free to click it!  
  
The Shadows: Thanks for the comments. I'm trying to be more descriptive as I continue and I tried to go back and add some description. I get pictures in my head, and sometimes I forget that just because I can see in my head exactly what is going on, I have to write down all the little things too.  
  
Stripe: Yeah, I think Kohaku/Rin make a much better pair than Sess/Rin. So I thought I'd give my hand at writing a fiction on them. Don't see too much with that pairing though, you're right. And I'm going to try and update at least once a week, if I don't have too much work to do! 


	3. Like Sand Through the Hourglass

Disclaimer: Inuyasha = Not mine. Ok? You got me to say it...please don't make me do it again...*looks sheepish*  
  
From Chapter 2:  
  
"Kikyou, you are right. Kagome and Sango are never going to let us just take the Jewel Shard with them in agreement, though. We are going to just have to do it. Let's go back and we'll allow Sango to saw her goodbyes. Then, we will completely the jewel, once and for all. It needs to be done now." Inuyasha turned to go back to the battle site as he spoke. He was still somewhat unsure of himself, so he wanted to go and get it done with while he still had the momentum he had then. But, once again, Kikyou stopped him.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait. We will take our time to go back. It will not be easy to get Kagome and Sango to allow this. They will probably attempt to stop us somehow. We need to be prepared. Come, walk slowly back with me. There is still much to consider." As she said those words, Kikyou easily sauntered over to Inuyasha and took his hand in hers. For a moment, the hanyou just stood, stunned. Then, he looked directly into her eyes and smiled. They turned and slowly began walking back towards the others. Knowing they would have a difficult evening a head of them.  
  
Chapter 3 – Like sand through the hourglass...  
  
'Where did they go? They've been gone for too long!' A distracted Kagome thought. But the thought was quickly brushed away be a more than slightly upset Sango.  
  
"Houshi-sama! You lecherous monk! How is it that at a time like this all you can do is grope me?! Really!" Sango's anger was muffled by her tears, however, so her point wasn't as clear as it normally would have been.  
  
"I am sorry, Sango-san. I can't help it; I swear these things have minds of their own!" Replied the monk, a bright red hand print beginning to appear on his left cheek. As he spoke he shook his hands in the air, hoping to show that he had no control over them.  
  
"Perhaps then, they could get a lobotomy..." Kagome wondered aloud, saying it just loud enough to tease the other two.  
  
"A lobotomy? How would one get that? And what do they do?" Sango questioned, perhaps this 'lobotomy' thing would be worth looking into later...  
  
"Well...um...they...oh nevermind! Don't worry about it, Sango; I don't think they could do it anyway..." Kagome tried to think of a way to explain the thought of removing tiny non-existent brains from Miroku's fingers, but came up empty.  
  
There was a long pause. They have finally gotten Sango into a relatively calm state, so no one wanted to re-earth the subject from earlier. Although, they didn't really have much of a choice.  
  
"Oh, Kohaku! What are we going to do? I can't just let you die?" Sango's sadness carried through the words as she let out a long sigh.  
  
Kohaku took a deep breath. He knew this would happen eventually – that his sister would ask him his thoughts on the matter. But how was he going to tell her that he didn't want to live after all the sins he'd committed? Would she understand? He doubted that she would, but he could hope that she might.  
  
"Ane-ue, I don't think we can do anything." He band. Then he topped for a few minutes as Sango resumed her tears.  
  
"I...thought...you'd...say that..." Sango managed to say between sobs.  
  
"Ane-ue, I don't know if you will understand this, but I don't think that we should fight Kikyou, and Inuyasha, if he continues to fight with her, about my life anymore..." Kohaku began to explain himself, but was interrupted.  
  
"No! ...How can you say that!... You can just die!" Sango rushed her words so that she could get them out between her rapid and sporadic breathing. As she spoke she ran to Kohaku, wrapping her arms around him, knocking them both to the ground as she knelt back down.  
  
For a moment, everyone sat perfectly still. Kohaku was buried against Sango's chest. Her left arm was wrapped firmly around his shoulders and her right hand came up to tangle in his hair, holding his head close to her as she put her face against the crown of his skull and began sobbing once more.  
  
Kohaku waited for Sango to cry herself out before he continued. When her breathing had become a little more regular, Kohaku pushed back to face her and began again.  
  
"Ane-ue, listen to me. What I'm saying is something you might not like, but it's how I feel and it's important. You and Kagome, need to stop fighting the others for my life. I was not meant to have lived as long as I have, and this shard is the only thing that has kept me here as long as I have been." He wasn't done yet, but he wasn't that much of what he'd said to since in.  
  
"But, Kohaku – you _are_ still alive! We can't just let Inuyasha and Kikyou kill you like that! It's wrong!" It was Kagome who replied to Kohaku's explanation. Sango was still catching her breath from her dramatic outburst moments before.  
  
"Yes, but Kagome-san, I don't deserve to live." He stopped there. He had finally said it. Kohaku had said the words that had been running thought his head like a broken record repeating for the past months since he had regained his memories. 'I don't deserve to live.'  
  
At his words, Sango looked up sharply, shocked by his statement.  
  
"Kohaku! That's not true!" Both Kagome and Sango began at almost the same moment. But Kohaku lifted a hand to stop them.  
  
"Kagome-san, Ane-ue, it _is_ true though. I _don't_ deserve to live. I killed my own father! I almost killed you, Ane-ue? How can I be forgiven for such things? I slaughtered whole villages! My soul has been darkened to black by all my sins. I am not worthy to continue in this life." Kohaku's voice began strong, but gradually softened as the waved of final defeat crashed over him once more. 'Kohaku, you are not worthy of this life.'  
  
"Kohaku-chan, I know you have committed many sins. But your soul should not be burdened; you were under Naraku's control through the entire period, so you are not at as much fault as he." Sango turned her head, surprised, as her future husband spoke those words, an attempt to console the child she still tried to hold in her arms.  
  
"Houshi-sama, Arigatou for your sympathy, but I am undeserving. I will gladly give my life when Kikyou and Inuyasha return." Kohaku's solemn response made Sango feel as thought her heart had been pulled from her chest and slowly ripped apart.  
  
"But, Kohaku – you realize that what Naraku made you do was wrong! That should be enough! Besides, if you continue to live, you can make amends for your sins." Kagome's head was spinning as she tired to think of ways to convince Kohaku not to commit suicide by forfeiting his life.  
  
"Kagome, what you say is true. And, I admit, if I knew there was a better option, I would ask to stay a bit longer. If there was one thing I would liked to have done before I died, I would have liked to have gone to the graces of father the rest of my village. I would have asked for forgiveness from their souls for all the things I did." Kohaku could feel his eyes beginning to sting as he allowed tears to come to him for the first time since that fateful night at the castle with his father and his sister.  
  
"Oh, Kohaku-chan! There must be a way! Don't give yourself over them, not yet at least..." Kagome was suddenly filled with ideas.  
  
"Kagome – " Kohaku began, but Kagome cut him off as she burst forth with all her ideas.  
  
"Maybe Kaede...or in my time...no, that wouldn't work...but could it? Kikyou would have to understand for something like that...hm... yes, that might work...or if Inuyasha..." Kagome began listing bits and pieces of ideas, partly to the others, partly to herself. Sango could feel her excitement building – could they really save Kohaku's life?!  
  
"Oh, Kagome! Do you think there really might be a way?!" Sango was suddenly filled with more joy than she could hold at the thought of saving her younger brother.  
  
"There must be a way!" Kagome replied. Both girls were now wearing smiles from ear to ear.  
  
"If we can get Inuyasha and Kikyou to agree, we can go back to the village. I'll ask Kaede if she knows any miko powers to resurrect the dead." Kagome began.  
  
"Oh! I hope she does! But, what if she doesn't?" Sango was hopeful, but she knew in the back of her mind that she also needed to be realistic.  
  
Well, I was also thinking that there might be some medicine from my time that might work. I'd have to go back home and look. But I'm sure that I could, the only thing would be keeping Inuyasha from getting too upset..." Kagome responded. She was already going over everything in her head. If she could just get Kikyou to go along with it...Inuyasha would be a piece of cake, regardless. 'That jerk better not go with Kikyou – not when we could save Kohaku's life!'  
  
Kagome thought it over. She could take them all back to Kaede's village, tell Kaede the news of Naraku's defeat and ask her of miko magic for Kohaku. Kagome needed to go home in a couple of days for a test anyway; this would work perfectly!  
  
"Kagome, do you really thing that medicine from your time could save him?" Sango had pushed herself up to her hands and knees and was half-crawling on the ground toward Kagome, anxious for an answer.  
  
"Well, I don't know for sure...but I can go back and see. _And,_ while I go back, to my time, we can send Inuyasha to the Western Lands. If anyone might be able to convince, or just plain force, Sesshoumaru to use Tenseiga to revive Kohaku, Inuyasha could!" Kagome was getting more confident of their plan as each minute passed.  
  
"I could also look for any Buddhist charms that might help his healing." Miroku added, all of this joy was contagious, and he wanted to be a part of it. It pulled at his heart to see Sango so sad, and to see her so happy made him want to jump for joy himself. He was justly rewarded for his attempt as Sango granted him a joyful smile at his suggestion.  
  
"Oh, Houshi-sama!" Replied Sango, truly touched by his attempted to help.  
  
But, as the three continued to plan, they were interrupted by a solemn voice from Kohaku. "Kagome-san, Houshi-sama, Ane-ue, you concern is very night, but I still don't' see how this well cleanse my soul. I have harmed so many..." Kohaku was moved by their excitement, but he knew that even if he lived, he would still be unworthy of life.  
  
"Kohaku-chan, while we are looking for a way to restore your life without the Shikon fragment, you and Sango can go to your village! You can say your goodbyes and give honor to the dead." Kagome responded, after a moment of thought. Kohaku _had_ to be convinced to want to live!  
  
Kohaku nodded, "Yes, you are right. I could do those things – I _would like_ to do those things. And, I could ask forgiveness from my father's soul. At least, then I could die in peace." Kohaku's words seemed to be more like spoken thoughts than an actual response to Kagome.  
  
The last sentence Kohaku said still bothered Kagome, but she didn't say anything. At least she had him convinced for a short while.  
  
"Yes. Now, if only we can convince Kikyou..." Kagome began, but then was interrupted by none other than Kikyou herself.  
  
"Convince me of what, Kagome? I hope you do not intend to convince me to spare that boy, because Inuyasha and I just had a talk and we _will_ take that shard. We will take it _now._" Kikyou's determination was apparent despite the lack of emotion in her voice, and it frightened Kagome a bit, but Kagome was determined too. And she wasn't going to let Kikyou kill Kohaku.  
  
Before Kagome could respond, Inuyasha moved to Kikyou's side from where he was standing behind her.  
  
"Kagome, don't fight us on this. Kikyou's right. Kohaku's shard needs to be removed now before anymore trouble is caused." Inuyasha tired to sound as determined as Kikyou, but Inuyasha knew how scary Kagome could be when she was angry.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome began with just the single word, and Inuyasha closed his eyes and folded her ears, waiting for the yelling to begin. But, it never came. He slowly opened his eyes again.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said tentatively. She looked calm...maybe she wasn't going to fight him...  
  
But before he could finish that thought...  
  
"OSUWARI!" Kagome shouted. "Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!!!!" And Inuyasha found himself planted into the ground with a mouthful of dirt.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha began from the ground, but it was muffled by the dirt.  
  
"Osuwari!" Kagome finished with one last sit command.  
  
"Ka...unf..." Inuyasha made one last attempt, but didn't finish and just collapsed into the dirt, waiting for the spell to wear off.  
  
Meanwhile, Kikyou had walked slowly over to Kohaku.  
  
"Don't you touch him!" Sango shouted. During Kagome and Sango's earlier discussion of how to restore his life, Kohaku had stood back up and wandered around the dirt cleared area. Now he was standing several feet from Sango. Despite that, Sango managed to get up from the floor and cross to him in mere seconds, wrapping her arms around her brother protectively and glaring at Kikyou from over his head. "I don't care if you are a priestess or not, you're not going to kill him! Not yet!"  
  
"Taijiya-san, release him and allow me to take the shard. Now." Kikyou's forceful voice would have been enough to frighten anyone, but right now, Sango was too angry to be scared.  
  
"I told you, you will not touch him!" Sango's reply was like ice formed into words.  
  
In response, Kikyou drew her bow from behind her, watching Sango's eyes widen in surprise and fear. She took a single arrow and readied it to fire. "Then you leave me no choice but to use other means to take the shard."  
  
"KIKYOU! NO! WAIT!" Kagome was shocked. As she shouted, she ran directly between Kikyou and Kohaku.  
  
Kikyou couldn't believe Kagome's actions. 'Why is she doing this? The boy is no kin to her...'  
  
"Move Kagome. Do not think that I will not shoot you as well." Kikyou coldly stated her intentions.  
  
"Kikyou, wait. While you and Inuyasha were gone, the rest of us talked and there might be a way to save his life! But you can't take the shard yet!" Kagome frantically tried to make Kikyou understand.  
  
"I'm listening" Kikyou said simply, but she left her arrow aimed directly for Kagome.  
  
"Kohaku's soul is tainted because of all the evil he did while under Naraku's control..."Kagome began.  
  
"I am fully aware of that, girl. It is just one more reason to remove the shard now. You are not helping yourself with that statement." Kikyou replied curtly.  
  
Kagome swallowed, then took a deep breath. "Well, he wants to go back to his village before the shard is taken, so that he can ask his father's soul for forgiveness." Kagome paused while Kikyou took in this information.  
  
"I see. However, you have not explained how this will prevent his ultimate death." Kikyou response made Kagome want to cringe, but she held her ground.  
  
"While he cleanses the darkness from his soul, I want to go to my own time and try to find any medicine that might help him." Kagome paused again, this time to formulate her next statements. Kikyou simply nodded her response.  
  
"While Kagome-san is in her own time, we were hoping that Inuyasha could go to Sesshoumaru-sama and attempt to convince him. Also, we thought that a miko might have the power, so we were going to ask your sister, Kaede, to look for us." Miroku picked up where Kagome left off, and Kikyou put the bow down temporarily to turn and face him while he spoke.  
  
"I see. And how long do you propose to take for these things, monk?" Kikyou responded, she didn't really want to take a life unless she had to, but if this was going to take too long, then she needed to kill the boy and just get it over with now.  
  
"A week." Four heads turned in surprise and Kohaku responded to Kikyou's question.  
  
"A week?! Kohaku, that's not enough time!" Sango and Kagome both began to argue the short period of time that he had given.  
  
"Very well. I think that a week will work well." Kikyou nodded her approval. 'This boy understands well the situation that he's been placed in, perhaps best of the others.' Kikyou thought while looking directly at Kohaku.  
  
"But, Kikyou, we need more time!" Kagome began.  
  
"Kagome, I am sparing him for that long, you should be grateful for that. Now, I suggest that we return to the village so that you can begin, you are already wasting time."  
  
"But – " Kagome began, then stopped, realizing the futility in her words. Instead, she simply nodded. And began to gather her things from the ground.  
  
"Kagome!?" Sango questioned. But Kagome gave her a look that Sango understood to be agreement with Kikyou, and gave up fighting as well. She then turned her brother around to face her, asking "Why did you do that?"  
  
"I do not want to continue to live with the shard in me. A week will be more than enough time if we are going to find something. If not, then we will have time to say our goodbyes. Either way, something needs to be done quickly, this is not meant to be drawn out any longer." Kohaku replied, but he avoided his sisters eyes while he spoke, knowing that she would not approve.  
  
"Oh Kohaku!" Sango said, pulling him close in an embrace. Then, they turned and began to gather with the others in the center of the clearing.  
  
Inuyasha was the last to join the group as that he was just not standing back up as the rosary's spell wore off.  
  
"Shall we?" Miroku asked the group. And with those words, the remaining fighters turned and began their journey back to the village.  
  
A/N: Well, there's chapter 3. More action soon to come...Promise! But please, R/R! I love to know what you think!  
  
Stripe: Yeah, I think that Kikyou is misunderstood. I don't think she's as evil and people make her out to be. But she also happens to be tied with Sesshy for my favorite character...so, that might be why I don't think she's so bad. *grins*  
  
Tache: Thanks! How's it going to turn out? You'll have to read and find out!  
  
Kaze ga fuku: Thanks! I'm glad you like it, I'm trying really hard to make it a good story! Kill off Kanna and Kagura for good? Hm...maybe...maybe not...You'll have to read and see. *evil grin* 


	4. Tying up Loose Ends

Disclaimer: Once again, officer, the hanyou with the cute ears isn't mine. Neither are his companions! They just happened to be around when I was writing the stories!  
  
From Chapter 3:  
  
"I do not want to continue to live with the shard in me. A week will be more than enough time if we are going to find something. If not, then we will have time to say our goodbyes. Either way, something needs to be done quickly, this is not meant to be drawn out any longer." Kohaku replied, but he avoided his sisters eyes while he spoke, knowing that she would not approve.  
  
"Oh Kohaku!" Sango said, pulling him close in an embrace. Then, they turned and began to gather with the others in the center of the clearing.  
  
Inuyasha was the last to join the group as that he was just not standing back up as the rosary's spell wore off.  
  
"Shall we?" Miroku asked the group. And with those words, the remaining fighters turned and began their journey back to the village.  
  
Chapter 4: Tying up loose ends  
  
It was well after dark by the time the group saw the lights of the village come into view. They had walked quite a distance into the forests following Naraku's scent, but hadn't noticed it at the time. It wasn't until they were walking back, anxious to let Kaede know of Naraku's defeat and to ask her if she knew any way to save Kohaku that the journey seemed too long and tiring to them – Kagome and Sango especially.  
  
"Inuyasha, how much longer is it going to take to get to the village? Can you smell the fires and the people yet?" Kagome questioned. She was walking instead of riding on Inuyasha's back because she was still a bit miffed that he had gone off with Kikyou and then agreed with her about Kohaku. But, she would deal with him and Kikyou later, right now, she just wanted to get back to the village, have some dinner, and talk to Kaede then sleep. While walking back Kagome heard her stomach growling out of hunger and she suddenly realized how hungry she had been. She hadn't really eaten in several days, just bites here and there when she could sneak away from the battle to eat some chips of something like that out of her bag. And those times got rarer and rarer as the battle became more intense.  
  
The same went for sleep; Kagome knew that the moment she lay down at Kaede's that no one would be able to convince her to move for at least twelve hours. None of them had slept more than a few minutes at a time in days. They were all exhausted. Even Kirara lay curled up asleep in Sango's arms, leaving Sango, Kohaku and Miroku traveling by foot with the rest of the group.  
  
"Kagome, you just asked me that not 5 minutes ago! I told you, I can smell the village, but we still have a ways to go. But there, you see that little yellow spot in the distance? That's a fire from the village." Inuyasha was getting more irritable with Kagome's continual questions. 'Did it really matter all that much if how close they were? They weren't going to get there any faster...'  
  
Kagome squinted, trying to see the light that Inuyasha was seeing but still unable to see much of anything in the dark forest. "Gomen, Inuyasha...I just want to get back to the village as soon as we can..." Kagome quietly apologized; she didn't need Inuyasha biting her head off again today.  
  
"I know, Kagome, but we all want to get back right now. We are all tired and hungry. And asking me how close we are to the village isn't going to get us there any faster, so would you just quit asking?!" Inuyasha was taking out the last of his irritability on Kagome, but she didn't seem to upset by it. She was still trying to see the light that he had pointed out moments earlier. So, he dropped the subject completely and the group went back to walking in silence.  
  
Not more than 5 more minutes had passed when Kagome started to speak again. "Inu..." But before she could finish even the first work, Inuyasha cut her off again.  
  
"YES, I CAN SMELL THE VILLAGE! NO! WE ARE NOT THAT MUCH CLOSER! JUST STOP ASKING!" He shouted angrily. He was exhausted from fighting as the others were, but he didn't want them to know that. Despite, Kagome's continual questioning was wearing down the last of his remaining patience.  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, too stunned by Inuyasha's sudden outburst to move for a moment. Then, her own anger and annoyance rose. "THERE'S NO NEED TO BITE MY HEAD OFF! THAT WASN'T EVEN WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY ANYWAY! MAYBE IF YOU'D LISTEN FIRST BEFORE JUST JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS..." But before she finished her sentence Kagome burst into tears and slumped on the floor.  
  
Everyone knew how exhausting the last few days had been for them – both physically and emotionally, but seeing Kagome finally break down tore at Inuyasha's heart. He instantly felt guilty for being so harsh just moments earlier.  
  
"Listen...I'm sorry, Kagome..." He began, but she just sobbed harder at his words. When he saw that his apology had no affect, he slowly walked over to the weeping girl and picked her up off the forest floor. He then turned to the others and began walking back toward the village. As he walked, he could feel Kikyou's eyes burning into his back, but he said nothing. He would talk to her later. Right now, he had to focus on getting them all back to the village. And if carrying Kagome was the best way to get her there, then so be it.  
  
Kagome continued to sob into his shoulder as they walked. After a few minutes though, her crying slowed some. And she began taking deep breaths again. She looked up at Inuyasha through pieces of hair that had fallen into her face as she cried. 'He looks just as tired as the rest of us, yet despite that, he still didn't hesitate to pick me up and carry me, even with Kikyou here...' She didn't know what to think about what had just taken place.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She began, her voice still ragged from crying. Then she laid her head on his shoulder. 'I'll just rest for a minute, then I will tell him that I want to leave to go back to my time tomorrow.' She thought, closing her eyes. But by the time Inuyasha looked down at the tiny body he held in his arms, her breathing was once again deep and even. She had fallen asleep.  
  
The moon was just rising as the group of exhausted fighters entered the village. Kaede was there at the edge of town to greet them. She had sensed their presence from yards off as they neared the village and came to meet them with hot miso soup and healing herbs for any wounds that may need tending. However, she was surprised to find not only Sango's younger brother among the group, but her sister.  
  
"Kikyou..." Kaede softly stammered, "You returned with Inuyasha and Kagome." The old woman was at a loss for words. She had seen her sister so rarely since her resurrection, and every time the Miko had appeared, the following events had rarely been good. If nothing else, the mere mention of her name usually caused a fight between Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Yes, Kaede, I've returned with them." Kikyou replied simply. It was obvious to the old woman that the entire group was exhausted. As she looked over the group, she discovered Kagome, asleep in Inuyasha's arms. Shippo and Kirara curled up in Sango's arms, and Sango looking as though it was all she could do not to collapse against Miroku in her own exhaustion. During her survey of the group, Kaede also noticed the slight look of agitation that crossed her sister's face as her eyes passed Kagome.  
  
Kaede was well aware of the conflict between the two women over the hanyou, and she wondered what kind of situations would take place now that the two had been brought together like this. But, before she had time really to begin to ponder the situation, she was drawn away by the sound of Shippo's voice.  
  
"Kaede...?" He said sleepily, "Are we back in the village? I'm hungry!" He slowly opened an eye to peek out over Sango's arms.  
  
"Shippo-chan! Are you awake? I thought you were sound asleep." Sango replied sounding slight surprised.  
  
"I was...I smelled food. So hungry..." Shippo replied whining slightly.  
  
"Come all of you, I brought miso soup. Eat!" Kaede lead the group into the village and began arranging them in a circle.  
  
"Wait, Kaede, before we sit, can we get all the way back to the hut?" Miroku stopped her before they had all been arranged too comfortably. "I doubt that I could get back up if I sat down, so better to sit someplace where I don't have to move again."  
  
The entire group nodded their agreement with Miroku's statement. Kaede quickly gathered back up her supplies and the pot of soup, and then led the group back towards the hut.  
  
Inuyasha set Kagome down softly inside the hut once they had gotten all the way back to the village and then turned to Kaede in hopes of food. Kaede, however, had set the food down the in the center of the room then turned to Miroku and Sango and begun to tend their wounds. Kikyou had chosen to remain outside the hut, choosing to go the garden to retrieve more medicinal herbs, and Kagome was still fast asleep where Inuyasha had laid her.  
  
"Kaede-baba, where's the food?" Inuyasha growled grumpily.  
  
"It's in the center of the room. You know where the bowls are Inuyasha, you can help yourself." Kaede responded distractedly.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha replied, annoyed, but he slowly walked over to the shelf on the side of the room and took two bowls and two spoons then went to the pot in the center of the room and filled each bowl to the brim with soup. Then, carefully walking over to Kagome, he set the bowls down on the floor beside her and shook her gently. "Kagome..."  
  
"No, Mama! I can't go to school yet; I'm not ready for the test!" Kagome muttered in her sleep. Then she rolled over on her side, facing away from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just crouched on the ground, a perplexed look on his face, then grabbed Kagome's arm and said loudly, "Kagome! Food!"  
  
Instantly, Kagome was awake. "Food? Nani? Where are we?"  
  
Kagome looked around the hut, her eyes slowly coming in to focus and realization that she was in Kaede's hut finally dawning on her. "Inuyasha? How long was I asleep?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Not too long. I carried you back, there's soup in front of you. Eat!"  
  
Kagome looked down at the bowl of soup in front of her for a few seconds, then grabbed it and quickly started shoving spoonfuls down her throat without another word. Inuyasha looked at her, astounded, for a few moments, then turned to his own bowl and after the first bite was downing the soup just as quickly as the girl beside him. He hadn't realized how hungry he had been until he had tasted the first bite of food. As they ate, Kaede finished tending to their wounds and soon the entire group - minus Kikyou, who had yet to return from the garden - was leaning against the walls of the hut, drowsy from full stomachs and the warmth radiating off the fire.  
  
"Inuyasha, I want to go home tomorrow." Kagome said sleepily.  
  
"Go home? To your own time? Why?" Inuyasha questioned. He sounded tired as well, but Kagome's statement gave him a jolt of energy.  
  
"Yes, I need to go back to my own time. I want to go for a couple days to try and find out if there is anything in the future that could save Kohaku's life, not to mention the tests that I've been missing!" Kagome voice rose with the last statement, the panic of all her missed exams ringing fresh in her mind again.  
  
"You're coming back quickly, though. Only a week." Inuyasha said resolutely.  
  
"I don't see why I should hurry; we have all the shards now. And..." Kagome finished with a touch of bitterness in her voice, "you have Kikyou here now, so you don't really need me, right?"  
  
Inuyasha tried to think of a response to Kagome's last statement. He was so angry with her, but he was too tired to think of any good responses. However, he was saved by Kikyou's presence in the doorway of the hut. She glided into the room, followed by her shikigami and sat on the other side of Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, let Kagome go back to her own time. She is no longer needed here." Kikyou said, coldly.  
  
Kagome could feel her face heat up with anger, but didn't say anything. Kikyou was right, she wasn't really needed here, and hopefully Kikyou's words would persuade Inuyasha not to fight her on the issue any longer.  
  
Inuyasha remained silent. He was torn. He would normally argue with Kagome concerning her departure, but with Kikyou arguing for Kagome's side, he couldn't really argue with both of them.  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha growled, a moment later, "but I want you back within a week. If you don't find anything, we still need to worry about Kohaku's shard."  
  
Kagome looked like she was going to argue more, but if she had something to say, she kept it to herself. "Alright, I'll leave tomorrow morning. Sango- chan, will you and Kohaku drop me off at the well on Kirara on your way in the morning?"  
  
Sango looked up; she hadn't been paying attention to Inuyasha and Kagome's conversation. She was distracted by Kohaku. The two of them had been making plans for their journey in the morning. How long would it take them to get to the demon slayers' village from here? How long should they stay? Their father and other companions were still buried near the place where Naraku's castle had stood. Sango had promised her father's spirit that she would move his body back to their village after the battle with Naraku was finished. Did she and Kohaku have time to do this in a week? They had been deep in discussion of these matters when she heard Kagome say her name.  
  
"Huh?" Sango had a slightly perplexed look on her face, "What was that, Kagome?"  
  
"Would you and Kohaku take me with you on Kirara tomorrow when you leave and drop me off at the bone-eater's well? I need to go home, remember?" Kagome answered.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, sure!" Sango replied, then got a slightly mischievous smile on her face, "We're getting up early though, Kagome. Sure you can get up?"  
  
Kagome was already a bit irritated from the discussion between Inuyasha, Kikyou, and herself that had just taken place. But, she managed a grin as she threw her empty bowl and spoon across the room at Sango, who deftly ducked out of the way.  
  
"Haha!" Sango laughed, for the first time that day. "I'll take that as a yes!"  
  
"Yeah," Miroku's voice came from the other side of Sango, "I think we might be able to get Kagome out of bed if we get to bed soon." He hoped the others would get the hint and call it a night.  
  
"Good idea, Miroku." Inuyasha said, "Let's get to bed, guys."  
  
Looking around the room, he noticed that Sango and Kohaku were already back in quiet discussion. Shippo and Kirara were curled up asleep together near the fire, an empty soup bowl laying near Shippo's feet and his head propped up on Kirara like a pillow. Kaede, Miroku, and Kagome leaned lazily against the hut's walls, Kagome's eyes drifting slowly shut in the warmth of the fire. Even Kikyou's perfect posture wavered a bit as exhaustion overwhelmed her resurrected body.  
  
After they were all comfortable in sleeping bags or blankets, it took mere seconds and everyone in the group was sound asleep. Morning just around the corner, and more adventures to begin for all as the sun rose.  
  
The morning came only too quickly for Kagome. It seemed as though she had barely shut her eyes when Sango was shaking her, threatening to go get a bucket of water to dump over her head if she didn't wake up soon.  
  
"Huh? What?" Kagome stuttered sleepily, "Okay, okay, I'm awake. I'm awake."  
  
"Then get up!" Sango said quickly as she stood up from her crouched position next to Kagome and walked back over to where Kohaku kneeled, packing the remainder of their belongings to take back to the village.  
  
Kagome slowly sat up and looked around, waiting for her vision to come into focus. 'How did it get to be morning so fast? It can't be morning already!" She thought. Then the thought of going back to her own time and having good food, a hot bath, and her own bed popped into her mind. Sango didn't think she could remember the last time Kagome had gotten her stuff packed so quickly. In less than 10 minutes, Kagome stood near the door of the hut, quietly urging Sango and Kohaku to hurry up. The others, except for Inuyasha, who was missing from the hut entirely, were still fast asleep in various places on the hut floor.  
  
The group of four, Sango, Kagome, Kohaku, and Kirara, quietly climbed down the hut steps and out into the village. It was then that Kagome saw where Inuyasha had gone. Sound asleep in a large tree near Kaede's hut sat the hanyou, one leg draped lazily over a branch on which he sat. Kagome smiled up at him, she loved the way he looked when he slept. It was the only time when he looked truly peaceful, and she so rarely saw it. Sango quickly pulled her out of her reverie, as she finished loading their bags on to Kirara, now grown to her giant size. From there, the three passengers climbed onto her back and away they flew to the well.  
  
Kagome jumped down from Kirara's back with ease, and Sango and Kohaku descended as well to help Kagome unload her bags. Then Kagome pulled her backpack and walked over to the well. Sango and Kohaku remounted the fire cat as Kagome swung her legs over the side of the well, and as they flew off, they saw a burst of light come from the bone-eaters well indicating that Kagome had returned to her own time.  
  
A/N: Sorry the story is going so slowly right now, I have ideas for two more stories that are going to go with this one, so I'm setting up the beginnings for them as well as writing the story. Rin next chapter though! And, as always, more action to come just around the corner! Just don't forget! R/R! You remember that little button! .  
  
Stripe – Rin is coming up next chapter. I just wanted to build this storyline a bit more before I skip over to her, but it will all come together in the end. Also, as I said above, I'm trying to set up for a couple other stories that will come off of this one, so that's why there's so much time spent on people at the beginning. About Kohaku's character, thanks, I tried to think about how I would feel if I were him and I think I did a pretty good job, well see...  
  
Rushyuo - .  
  
Evil-Zukin – Thanks! And, here ya go! Updating! 


	5. Overheard Words

Disclaimer: As always – neither the hanyou – nor either of his girlfriends – nor anyone else in the story for that matter – belongs to me…I'm just using them for my own wicked purposes…thinks…oops…did I write that last part?...

From Chapter 4:

Kagome slowly sat up and looked around, waiting for her vision to come into focus. 'How did it get to be morning so fast? It can't be morning already!" She thought. Then the thought of going back to her own time and having good food, a hot bath, and her own bed popped into her mind. Sango didn't think she could remember the last time Kagome had gotten her stuff packed so quickly. In less than 10 minutes, Kagome stood near the door of the hut, quietly urging Sango and Kohaku to hurry up. The others, except for Inuyasha, who was missing from the hut entirely, were still fast asleep in various places on the hut floor.

The group of four, Sango, Kagome, Kohaku, and Kirara, quietly climbed down the hut steps and out into the village. It was then that Kagome saw where Inuyasha had gone. Sound asleep in a large tree near Kaede's hut sat the hanyou, one leg draped lazily over a branch on which he sat. Kagome smiled up at him, she loved the way he looked when he slept. It was the only time when he looked truly peaceful, and she so rarely saw it. Sango quickly pulled her out of her reverie, as she finished loading their bags on to Kirara, now grown to her giant size. From there, the three passengers climbed onto her back and away they flew to the well.

Kagome jumped down from Kirara's back with ease, and Sango and Kohaku descended as well to help Kagome unload her bags. Then Kagome pulled her backpack and walked over to the well. Sango and Kohaku remounted the fire cat as Kagome swung her legs over the side of the well, and as they flew off, they saw a burst of light come from the bone-eaters well indicating that Kagome had returned to her own time.

Chapter 4: Overheard Words

Time seemed to have been passing in an infinitely slow manner as Rin attempted to entertain herself in the small forest clearing. She had already gathered up every small and medium-sized stick she could find in the immediate vicinity and, using the longer blades of grass, had tied them into small dolls and made a tiny village where her stick people now resided. Little stick mothers and little stick fathers had fed and played with little stick babies. In the distance, away from the little stick village, she had even created a little stick palace where her stick Sessyoumaru lived. She had made a special effort to find long blades of dead, whitened grass to tie to the head of the stick Sessyoumaru, just to give it a bit of added likeness to the imitation.

But after being stuck in the same clearing for days now, the stick people no longer interested her. Neither did the trees in the area. She had, with the helping boosts of Ah-Un, attempted by now to climb every tree in the clearing. In hopes to see any sign of Sessyoumaru, or by this point, she would have even been satisfied to see Jaken, returning to the clearing. It had been at least two days since Sessyoumaru had left her in the clearing.

Sessyoumaru had smelled Naraku as soon as the evil youkai had entered into the forest near his palace. 'No one attempts to use this Sessyoumaru and lives.' He thought to himself as he rose and gathered his battling attire.

He had not intended for Rin to come along, however, by the time he had gathered everything together to leave she was waiting on the back of Ah-Uh, swinging her legs up and down, in and out the fur of the extremely patient creature. 'Fine,' he thought, 'but if she ignores my orders and gets herself killed in the forest, it is no worry of mine.' His expressionless face showing nothing of these thoughts. Then, he had stalked off into the forest without a word, besides "Come, Jaken."

The small group began traveling deep into the forest. Sessyoumaru had soon sensed the smells of his hanyou brother and the human smell that always accompanies that of his brother mixing with that of Naraku. It made the scent all the more sickening to the youkai. He couldn't wait to reach their location so that he could destroy the evil youkai, and maybe his hanyou half-brother in the process…

Soon, the had come close enough to the battle that Sessyoumaru decided that it was time that Rin no longer follow. They stopped at a small grassy clearing where he halted abruptly. He did not even bother to turn around and face the girl when he gave his command.

"_Rin, do not move from this clearing." _

Sessyoumaru had not bothered to give any explanation – not that he ever did. He only halted his walk momentarily to leave his instructions with Rin and Ah-Un and then continued his lengthy strides out of the clearing. After a few steps out of the clearance, he called again, "Jaken, Come!" And Jaken ran off after his master, crying "Shitsurei Shimasita! Sumimasen, Sessyoumaru-sama! Please wait for me!"

In actuality, that scene had only taken place a few days ago. But to the small child it seemed like eons in the past. The longer Sessyoumaru was gone the more the time seemed to draw out. Occasionally, a bird or a butterfly would move through the clearing and she would chase it. But even those seemed to be less and less entertaining. Sessyoumaru had told her not to move from the clearing. But, she was bored. Rin began to wonder if maybe she could go into the forest just a little bit without actually leaving the clearing…

As she moved towards the line of trees, she saw Ah-Un lift its head to watch her closely, but it made no move to actually follow the girl. She climbed up into the lower branches of a tree near to the edge of the clearing looking as though she only meant to play in the trees branches, as she climbed around she slowly made her way to the forest side of the trees branches and climbed back down toward the lowest branch. Jumping down softly on the forest floor, she slowly climbed around through the lower branches of the trees. She listened carefully for noises but heard nothing at first.

Soon, she heard the screaming. The sounds of the voices of several women and a few men sounded eerily in the forest above her head. There were curses being thrown about and the sounds of a man's evil laughter. She could hear metal hitting metal, and the words of enchantments echoed through the forests above her. She felt the wind pick up and dust blew into her eyes. She crouched down and crawled near to the forest floor climbing her way through the lower spiny branches and the taller grasses that had grown. As she climbed, she raised her arm to cover her face so that she could see. But she soon found that it was no use. There was too much dust. Poisonous gases joined the dust in the air to give it an even more abrasive quality. The poisons stung her eyes and they began to water until she could no longer see when she opened them. She felt for low-lying branches and soon found one on a tress near where she was crouched. Carefully, with both eyes tightly shut against the dust, she grabbed the branch and climbed up into a division in the trees branches.

There she sat. She thought about climbing down from the tree and trying to go back to the clearing. But she was no longer sure which direction she had traveled in. She had been crawling through the underbrush with her eyes tightly shut for several minutes to try and get closer to the sounds she had heard and in the process she had lost track of the direction from which she had come.

Carefully, and quickly, the small girl curled up into a small ball in her treetop seat. She hid her face into the folds of her kimono to help block out the poisons in the air that burned her eyes and her nose and caused tears to pour out of her eyes rolling down her cheeks in little streams. She could no longer see anything. But she could still here shouts and the clambering of the battle that was going on just meters from where the girl sat. Once again she began to wait for what seemed like an eternity. She began to wish that she had never left the clearing. At least, when she was in the clearing, she could see. She had her toys that she had made and she had Ah-Un to entertain her…Rin curled herself tighter into her ball.

After some time, the noise seemed to pick up. It seemed to get louder and louder. But it seemed that almost instantaneously the noise came to a halt. The forest became eerily quiet. The girl slowly lifted her eyes from the Kimono, but the dust and poisonous gases remained and she quickly buried her face into the garment again. She listened carefully for sound, but could hear nothing but silence. Not even birds fluttered in the branches around the child. She moved her head slightly to free her ears of the fabric as much as possible and listened as hard as she could. Soon, she heard voices.

A female voice spoke, "Is it over?"

The silence seemed painfully long for the small girl, still curled up tightly in the branches of the tree, unable to see. She continued to listen for any sign of life. She heard the shuffling of feet, people seemed to be wandering around, but she couldn't tell from where.

An angry voice pierced the silence, "Where the hell is that bitch, Kagura? I don't care if she did help defeat Naraku; I'm not done with her yet. She killed my clan."

The voice seemed painfully loud to the small girl, compared to the silence that it broke. She jumped slightly as the rough tone and language startled her. Even her movement in the trees seemed loud; although she was sure no one could hear her.

She heard the abrupt sounds of jumping; rustling in the trees near her hiding spot stunned her momentarily. She curled herself tighter into a ball. All of these voices sounded so familiar, but she could not place any of them. For a moment, the small girl wanted to cry; _why did she leave the clearing – where she was safe, where she could see, where Ah-Un was…_

A voice from above her in the trees shouted down, "Kuso! Kagura's gone. Kanna isn't here either!"

Rin recognized that voice more than the others that she had heard. She squinted her eyes shut even tighter as tears escaped from the corners – part from the dust and part emotion – and thought as hard as she could, trying to place the voice. It suddenly dawned on her – that was Inuyasha, Sessyoumaru-sama's hanyou brother. She listened even closer, if Inuyasha is here, then Sessyoumaru could not be far.

Farther away she heard shuffling, then she heard women's voices speaking but she couldn't understand everything they said. Only words here, and there, "Kanna…mirror…Kagura…Naraku…destroyed…"

She tried to be as quiet as possible. She wanted to be able to hear them better and understand what they were saying. She forced herself to breathe slow and even, trying to quiet everything in her surroundings.

This time, she heard the voice of Sessyoumaru. The youkai's voice cut through the air with the chill of ice, but to the girl it sounded normal. "If they are defeated, I see no reason to remain," was stated in his familiar monotone.

Rin emotions contradicted each other. The sound of Sessyoumaru's voice filled her with hope that she was safe, but at the same time her stomach filled with butterflies and she felt anxiousness fill her body. What would the youkai do when he found out that she had not followed his explicit instructions and had gone into the forest?

Rin suddenly felt that she had to get back to the clearing. If she could somehow climb back through the trees where she came from – but what way has she come? She tried to think – maybe if she got away from the poisonous gas then she could see her way back…but, suddenly – a new voice spoke and caught the young girl's attention. "Wait! Sessyoumaru-sama, we still need your skills."

Rin listened carefully, that was the voice of that boy's sister, what could she possibly want with Sessyoumaru-sama?

She heard the soft rustle of silk as Sessyoumaru turned to face the girl. "What do you need of me, woman?..." Sessyoumaru's chilled response would have startled most people, but to Rin it was just another phrase. She sat quietly, listening, thoughts of escaping back to the clearing having vanished from the small child's mind.

"You see, Sessyoumaru-sama, one shard of the Shikon no Tama is still missing –" The female voice stated softly, Rin heard a bit of shaking in the woman's tone as she spoke. As she listened, Rin wondered, 'Is that woman cold? Her voice is shaking,' the small child's mind to young to understand that it was fear that Sango's voice reflected. 

"I care naught for the Shikon no Tama, so I still don't see why that is any concern of mine." Sessyoumaru's tone became harsher as he broke Sango's thought to speak. Rin's back stiffened. She had heard that tone often when Sessyoumaru was becoming annoyed and knew too well that annoying Sessyoumaru was a dangerous act.

"Well, that's not the problem, your lordship, you see, the shard is in my brother, Kohaku. It allows him to live despite fatal injuries given to him by Naraku..." The woman's voice seemed to become stronger and clearer this time, a hint of determination overriding the fear that was felt in her tone before. But Rin didn't care about Sango's determination, she only cared for what Sango had said. According to his sister, that boy will die. 

"And you wish this Sessyoumaru to use Tenseiga to restore his life." Sessyoumaru's cold tone returned again, this time however, Rin could almost hear some amusement in his voice. Sessyoumaru is going to save that boy's life; Rin was contented. She didn't know why, but she liked that boy. But before Rin could even fully fell her content, Sessyoumaru's monotonous tone continued, "Whether your brother lives or dies is no concern of mine." Rin was stunned.

Softness brushed across the back of her neck, and Rin startled and sat up stiffly, suddenly frightened. What had touched her?

Rin quickly clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream as something hit her in the shoulder. She felt something groping there, and tried to open her eyes to see. Tears burst forward as poisonous gas attacked her eyes once again. The groping thing finally got a firm grasp and the small girl was picked up from the tree and carried. Rin wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Suddenly she felt beneath her the softness of fur. Rin leaned forward and placed her nose to the soft warmth in front of her. This was a familiar smell and a familiar warmth. Rin felt herself being moved quickly forward and she clung to the fur for balance. Soon, the smell of dust and poison left the air. Rin took a deep breath and allowed the air to taste sweet in her lungs. She slowly opened her eyes. The last of her tears drained as she blinked and she looked down to find herself atop Ah-Un, cutting their way back toward the clearing. Rin was thankful to the creature and reached down and clasped her arms tightly around one neck then the other. They soon reached the clearing again.

Rin slid off from the animal's back and walked slowed over to her stick people village. She reached down and took hold of a stick boy. Turning the doll over, Rin used her fingernails to scratch a dent into the back of the stick boy. A small white crescent now marred the back of the small doll. She laid the doll back into the stick village and grabbed her stick Sessyoumaru. Moving it over to the stick boy, the stick Sessyoumaru waved its wooden arms over the boy, and just as the Rin's stick boy began to move again from the ground in Rin's hand, the trees rustled behind her and the real Sessyoumaru emerged, pacing quickly through the clearing.

The youkai quickly strode through the clearing. As he did, he turned his head slightly to the right side and called shortly over his shoulder, "Ah-Un, Rin, come." Then he strode out of the clearing – Jaken, with his running waddle, followed. Rin walked over to Ah-Un and began to climb on to the beast's back, but then suddenly let go and dropped back to the ground. The girl ran over to her stick people one last time, and, grabbing the stick boy with the marred back and shoving it under her kimono's wide obi, she ran and hopped on to Ah-Un's furry back and followed Sessyoumaru back into the forest.

A/N: So I kind of disappeared from writing on a hiatus – well, more than a hiatus. But now I'm back at least for now and a bit rejuvenated in my writing, so I hope this chapter holds up to the others. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

All of you who reviewed Chapter 4: Thank you for reviewing! Every time I got a review it gave me a little motivation to start writing again!


End file.
